Two Is More Confusing Then One!
by kougas woman
Summary: Sesshomarus personalitys somehow get slip in half, so now there are two of him to deal with. So Inuyasha anc Co must find some way to put him back to normal or the whole universe could be turned into confusion and madness. (very strange story) R+R!
1. Sesshoamru split in two!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And I will not say that they belong to VIZ because they are evil! (And don't deserve Inuyasha, neither dose Cartoon network. damn them all!) But yes, Inuyasha belongs to all the ppl who has clams over it so yeah. Sue me why don't you. (No, please don't)  
  
A/N: Oh Damn, what was I thinking? Iv really done it this time. Well, its 12:22 and I was sick yesterday and right now I'm eating candy and listing to mah Love Hina CD and that's a crazy hyper CD O.o Also I haven't slept in ages so all these may be to blame for this insanity that my mind bubbled up from inside the dark corners of my existence. Also mah Inuyasha manga hasn't come in the mail yet so that is kind of driving me crazy mind up thee wall. (Did I just say thee?) Well, I know that this is a rather long A/N but some ppl enjoy reading them. Right? And if you don't you know you can always skip this. But before I close this A/N I just want to apologize for mah laziness in not updating any of my fics AND my Inuyasha Ask the gang story is down. NEVER to be seen on fanfiction.net again. BUT NOT TO WORRY! Because very soon I will be making a crappy web page to display it on (I will post the link on this story once I get it going) and you can email me your questions and I'll answer them there. So please bear with me!  
  
= = = = = = = = == =  
  
Two Is More Confusing Then One!  
  
By: Kouga's woman.  
  
CHAPTER 1!  
  
  
  
"Damn it Kagome!" Inuyasha wined. "Are you SURE you sensed a Shard???" Kagome nodded and pressed her body closer to InuYasha's so she wouldn't whack her head on the trees as he ran, or flew, or whatever you wish to call it.  
  
"I could have sworn I did, but it's gone now." Kagome sounded rather confused; Inuyasha said some words I cant say hear with out raising the rating and sped up in hopes to find the "vanishing shard." When Inuyasha came to a large lake he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Kagome to smack her head on the back of his.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while rubbing her forehead and silently wishing Inuyasha would give her a warning before he stopped like that. Inuyasha said nothing but Kagome could see his nose twitching as he sniffed. He had a VERY angry look on his face.  
  
All was silent as Inuyasha sniffed then when he was finish he yelled "Damn It" as loud as he could and almost blew Kagome's ears off her head. In fact he was so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if Miroku and Sango could hear him back in the village. The boy drew his sword and ran toward a huge waterfall that just happened to be there.  
  
What Inuyasha and Kagome found caused Kagome to be rather surprised and Inuyasha to be very, very ticked off. Because under the waterfall sat Sesshomaru. Now, Neither Inuyasha or Kagome had any idea what he was doing under the waterfall, and neither do I so don't ask me. Anyways, now getting back to the story.  
  
"SESSHOMARU????????????" Inuyasha pointed a finger at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???????????? . . . . . and what the hell are u doing under a waterfall?" Sesshomaru looked up at them with an expression that you would never see on Sesshomaru. Instead of his normal cold stare he looked confused and frightened. Kagome tapped on InuYasha's shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure that's really him?" she asked. "He looks like him, but . . .well. Something's different." Inuyasha ignored her and make a funky snarly noise.  
  
"WAIT!" Sesshomaru sat up, the waterfall smashed down on him making his hair very wet (*drool*). "Please don't hurt me."  
  
At that little comment Kagome and Inuyasha stared blankly at Each other, each of them not quite sure that they had heard correctly.  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = LATER that day = = = = = = = = = = == = = = == = = =  
  
  
  
Kagome sat cross-legged on the ground in front of the lake. "So your saying that your NOT Sesshomaru?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded, but then he stopped himself and pondered for a few minutes.  
  
"No." He finally said. "I AM Sesshomaru, but I'm only HALF of me . . . I think, if that makes any sense . . . which it doesn't."  
  
"What do you mean by only HALF of you?" Kagome asked, sitting a good deal away from the half of Sesshomaru. The half Sesshomaru shrugged.  
  
"The other half of me is around here somewhere." Kagome blinked, then sweat dropped. After all, this whole thing was terribly confusing. Here she was talking to Sesshomaru, who wasn't really Sesshomaru but just someone who looked like him and sounded like him but didn't act ANYTHING like him and Inuyasha was out in the corner sulking his brains out, for the fact didn't get to him that THIS Sesshomaru wasn't really the Sesshomaru that most of his fan girls have come to love. In fact this was almost like a . . . twilight zone Sesshomaru if that makes any sense to you at all.  
  
(Authoress falls over from dizziness at typing that last paragraph. Geeze, the whole thing sounded A LOT more understandable in mah head.)  
  
Kagome eyed the strange Sesshomaru. "So, your not going to try and Kill me are you? And your not going to try and steal InuYasha's sword?" She asked suspiciously. Sesshomaru shook his head no.  
  
"I wont . . . But I will."  
  
Kagome blinked. "But you just said you wouldn't!"  
  
"I wont!" Sesshomaru repeated. "But I will."  
  
"AAAAH!!!" Kagome growled. "You're confusing me!"  
  
"I'm Sorry. But I really will try and kill you. But it's not the ME who's going to . . . its ME."  
  
Kagome's eyes got all swirly as her confusion deepened into utter uhh. what's another word for confusion?  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT????" Shouted Inuyasha as he stopped sulking and stormed up to his half brother that wasn't really his half brother. Because he was only HALF of InuYasha's half brother so I guess that makes him one forth of InuYasha's brother. (--; Uhh, yeah)  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that I'm only half of me! And the other half of me is the real me. Although I'm the REAL me too, its just the other real me is the me that you know and you have never really met this side of ME before."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing and just stared at the half of Sesshomaru who, apparently WAS Sesshomaru . . . But not really.  
  
"Did all that Shit really make sense to you? Or are you just stupid?" he asked. The half Sesshomaru looked at him, apparently confused at how confused his half brother was . . .even though now he was only HALF of his half brother . . .. I think.  
  
And since if I keep going on this track then no one will understand what I'm talking about so . . . at this time ANOTHER Sesshomaru burst through the bushes. This Sesshomaru looked more like the normal Sesshomaru except his cold stare was a little colder and there was no tail swung around his shoulder, like there was on the half Sesshomaru or on hole Sesshomaru who was well, not the half one.  
  
Inuyasha stared at this "new" Sesshomaru who had come out of the bushes and then he looked at the other Sesshomaru that was sitting on the ground with a rather innocent look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. Then looked back at the eviler looking Sesshomaru. "Are you the OTHER half Sesshomaru?" He asked annoyed. The Sesshomaru nodded. Then the previous half Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the OTHER half Sesshomaru.  
  
"We really have to join together and be the real, hole Sesshomaru again." Said the nice half Sesshomaru. The OTHER Sesshomaru who had just come out of the bushes shook his head no.  
  
"The only reason that I cannot destroy me brother is because you are weak" Said the meaner Sesshomaru to the nice one. "So if I never half to see you again then I can finally get my sword and destroy me little brother."  
  
The nice half Sesshomaru Pouted and stuck out his bottom lip. "But . . .But. . But were the same Demon!" He wined "I'm just the nicer side of you who hardly ever gets let out!"  
  
The two Half Sesshomarus started arguing and I don't have a fitting end for this chapter so I'm just going to end it with that and we can just wait and find out what happens next time.  
  
  
  
  
  
End chapter one.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: O________________O holy slippers! That was stranger then I anticipated! And a lot more confusing! So if you where confused let me just tell you all that really happened was that SOMEHOW Sesshomaru's personalities got split in half and we learn that he really DOSE have a nice half. . .but it doesn't seem to get out much dose it?  
  
Also, this will be a lot less confusing in later chapters because I'm going to start referring to them as Sesshomaru A and Sesshomaru B . . . . . Unless of coarse you tell me a better thing to call them.  
  
So, if you like it hated it or don't really give a crap please review because it gives me motivation to write.  
  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Or I wont continue. 


	2. The sun falls out of the sky and it brea...

Disclaimer: Moo  
  
A/N: WOWIES I got 8 reviews? YAY I thought I wasn't gonna get any. Yaaaahooo! And after reading what people said I'm gonna call the NICE Sesshomaru Fluffy . . . . and the mean one.. Sesshomaru -' And I really don't have anything to Wright in my A/N so I think I will spare you the misery of my nonsensical ramblings.  
  
  
  
=====  
  
Two Is More Confusing Then One.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Kouga's woman  
  
  
  
"HELL NO! You cant call me FLUFFY!" Shouted the evil Sesshomaru as he pointed one clawed finger at Kagome who stood up and crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm not calling YOU Fluffy." She said. "I was talking to HIM!" she pointed to the nice Sesshomaru who, smiled happily.  
  
"Yeah!" Said the Nice Sesshomaru, who is now Fluffy so there is no more confusion. "She was talking to me!"  
  
"Fluffy" muttered Sesshomaru (Sesshomaru, NOT Fluff) "I've always hated that nick name."  
  
"Anyways!" Interrupted Kagome. "I think we should get going and head back to the village before the sun sets." Inuyashas eyes got really big. Then he looked away from Kagome and toward Fluffy and Sesshomaru.  
  
"WERE NOT TAKING HIM WITH US!" Inuyasha stopped, scratched his chin then corrected himself. "WERE NOT TAKING THEM WITH US!" he said again, except this time he said "them" and not "him"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome said crossly. "Don't you get it? Sesshomaru was some how spilt into two people, and demons don't normally just decide to spit in half. So that means that something must have cause him to split in two, and that something could have been a demon. And that demon could have a Shard from the Shikon no Tama!"  
  
Inuyasha pouted. "ALRIGHT! We'll ask lady Keade once we get back to the village."  
  
"What the hell will that old hag know" Moaned Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't make me say it! Cause I will. And then you'll be sorry!" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "So lets get going so we can make it back before dark."  
  
But Suddenly the sun fell out of the sky and landed on top of Kanna's mirror, and Kanna's mirror broke. Kanna was a little sad but of coarse she didn't say anything because she never says anything . . . at all  
  
"Two late." Sang Fluffy as the sun broke and it got real dark. Everyone else moaned.  
  
"Oh greaaaaaaaat Kagome!" Inuyasha huffed sarcastically. "Before it gets dark."  
  
"OSWARI!"  
  
Now there is an Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.  
  
  
  
===================== Back at Keade's hut======================  
  
"Yes, what yee say is very interesting." Said Keade as she pondered. (Hehe, I really like the word pondered.) "Tis almost as confusing as thee meaning of life.  
  
Inuyasha blinked . . . Then blinked again. "The meaning of life?" he asked. "What the HELL are you talking about?"  
  
"Huh? I didn't say anything, yee are the one who started it."  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"Yes yee did!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"YES! Yee did!"  
  
"Screw you! YOU started it! I was just asking what the hell you meant by the meaning of life!"  
  
"I have no idea what yee are talking about!"  
  
So Inuyasha shut up, because he forgot what 'thee' where arguing about.  
  
. . . . . . After a few minutes . . .  
  
"I see," Said Keade. "This could be very dangerous."  
  
Inuyasha looked annoyed, Kagome looked worried, Sesshomaru looked pissed and Fluffy was in his own "half world" as he imagined playing with butterflies and eating ice cream. (Such strange things my mine thinks up.)  
  
"Ladt Keade?" Asked Kagome "What do you mean this could be dangerous?"  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru is usually such a cruel demon. Now that there is a kind Sesshomaru, the whole universe could be destroyed by the fires of confusion!"  
  
GASP!  
  
BABABABUUUUUUM!  
  
========= End Chapter 2  
  
  
  
=====  
  
And now my friends . . . this is where I leave you. I have Inuyasha fan art to draw and Vampire Princess Miyu to watch . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Until next time! 


	3. Hot springs and the wolf girl!

Two Is More Confusing Then One  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
By Kouga's Woman  
  
A/N: I feel like crap. Icky! I'm home sick, I gots a killer headache, stomach ach, I puked twice and I feel dizzy .__. And I've watched all my anime hundreds of times so all I got left is to Wright! So yah . . . Also Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. But of coarse you all know that by now.  
  
Also! I don't own princess Mononoke, but if you haven't seen that, then this chapter might be a little confusing. Sorry --;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==  
  
"Its hot in here." Fluffy pointed out.  
  
"Of coarse its hot in here! It's a HOT spring" muttered Sesshomaru. "How can you be so stupid? How can I be so stupid, because after all you are me, and I am you. No, wait that's not right, WE are Sesshomaru . . . oh damn it! Now you got me confused!" The steam swept up his nose, making him a little dizzy.  
  
"Oh." Fluffy looked away. "Do you think we'll be able to become one demon again?" he asked. Sesshomaru snarled.  
  
"I hope not, I don't want YOU, you'll just mess everything up. You always mess everything up!"  
  
Fluffy sniffled. "Fine, well, Sesshomaru never liked the name fluffy anyways, so if we became one again I wouldn't be able to call myself fluffy!"  
  
Sesshomaru traced his claws through his silvery hair, tapping them against his head impatiently. "You know WHY we don't like to be called FLUFFY?" he spat angrily. Fluffy shook his head, his white hair fanning out in the water. "Its because . . . " Continued Sesshomaru as he held is head up high. " DEMON LORDS DO NOT HAVE NAMES SUCH AS FLUFFY, OR CUDDLES, OR ANYTHING ELSE OF THAT NATURE!"  
  
Fluffy shrunk down under the waters surface, leaving only the top of his head in the air. Sesshomaru glared evilly at him, wrapped a towel around his waist and left. Leaving poor confused fluffy to wonder about things and such . . . and other things.  
  
==  
  
"Kaede?" asked Sango. "What are we supposed to do about all this? After all you said yourself that if Sesshomaru is not put back together in the next two days the world will come to an end."  
  
"A horrible gruesome end." Corrected Kaede. Sango sweat dropped. "There is only one thing you can do to prevent this from happening." Said Kaede. She got up and walked over to Miroku. "There is evil at work in the lands or the west prince Ashiktaka, you must go there to see what you can see with eyes unclouded by hate. Who knows, you may even find a way to lift your curse."  
  
Miroku starred at the old lady, he blinked, and then blinked again. He blinked about 2778 times before he opened his mouth.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Shouted Inuyasha he stomped up behind the "old hag" Kaede paused, and then she sat down again.  
  
"Sorry, wrong anime."  
  
"Huh?" asked Miroku. "I'm confused." Sango petted Miroku on the head.  
  
"Its ok, the authoress just mixed up Inuyasha and Princess Mononoke." She said. "Its just, the old lady, and the boy with a cursed arm . . . well, I guess you haven't seen that movie." Miroku's eyes got all swirly and he fell over backwards.  
  
Then all of a sudden . . . . . . . Kouga rushed in the door and ran around in ovals screaming. "GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" He shouted, waving his arms in the air. Then everyone noticed that there was a girl on his back, she was dressed in a purple skirt and a white furry shirt. She was wearing a mask and had a necklace of fangs. "PLEEEEASE! DO SOMETHING!!" Wailed Kouga as he tried to shake the girl off.  
  
Kouga was just about to loose his sanity, (witch I'm not quite sure he had in the first place.) When a huge two-tailed white wolf walked by and carried the girl away.  
  
Kouga sat down like nothing had ever happened. "What's going on?" he asked. Kagome looked to Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked to Miroku, Miroku looked to Sango, Sango looked to Shippo, Shippo looked to Kaede, Kaede looked To Kouga. Kouga shrugged.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPNED!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Lets just forget about all this ok?" suggested Shippo, they all nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==  
  
Well, to be continued, because I think its time for me to go puke my brains out and lay on the floor and wait for the room to stop spinning. Sorry that this chapter is way shorter then the others.  
  
THANKS FOR READING!  
  
Oh and sorry for anyone who hated it, or got confused .  
  
R+R! 


End file.
